Nurmengard
by Cris Snape
Summary: Han sido muchos años de espera, pero Gellert Grindelwald al fin recibe la visita que lleva tanto tiempo esperando. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**NURMENGARD**

**Por Cris Snape**

Gellert Grindelwald no está loco. Poco importa que haya pasado la mitad de su vida encerrado en aquella celda y que su cuerpo haya envejecido hasta quedar prácticamente reducido a la nada. La mente de Gellert sigue tan despierta como siempre y su magia aún pulsa fuertemente en su interior. El viejo brujo la siente desesperada y enloquecida, ansiosa por liberarse nuevamente, y lucha contra sí mismo para dominar el antiguo y familiar impulso. Gellert es un hombre lúcido y sabe perfectamente lo que su magia puede hacer si no se ejerce control sobre ella. Ha tenido muchos años para pensar y no quiere que nada como aquello vuelva a ocurrir. Está demasiado cansado y únicamente desea vivir su rutina. Enloquecedora para la mayoría, tranquilizadora para su alma convulsa.

Cuando Gellert se despierta sabe que es de día porque los rayos del sol se filtran por la ventana. Esa es una de las pocas concesiones que se le han hecho con el paso de los años, una ventana. Y aunque hace frío y el hambre amenaza con atormentarlo largamente, Gellert sonríe y disfruta de la calidez matutina acariciando su rostro. No mueve un músculo y considera que podría volver a dormirse sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero entonces lo siente. No necesita ver ni oír nada para saber que ese día no será como los demás porque su magia vuelve a revolverse, inquieta y ansiosa. Gellert sólo necesita concentrarse un poco para saber que él está allí. Al fin.

Lentamente se levanta de la cama y se limpia las manos en la ropa. Quiere estar presentable para cuando él llegue, pero sin un espejo no hay demasiado que pueda hacer. Sospecha que su barba parece un nido de pájaros y que su cabello está demasiado enmarañado como para ser peinado, pero aún así intenta colocar detrás de sus orejas un par de mechones rebeldes. No quiere que se sienta decepcionado. No después de tantos años de espera.

¿Qué pensará su viejo amigo a esas alturas de la historia? Su cabeza debe ser un hervidero de ideas inconexas porque la de Gellert también lo es. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos, del dolor que infligieron y padecieron, aún sigue siendo su amigo. Lo será por siempre.

Cuando los carceleros levantan la multitud de hechizos protectores que rodean su celda y abren mágicamente la puerta de entrada, Gellert no se molesta en mirarlos. Son más de una docena y parecen asustados. No es para menos. Gellert se labró una buena reputación durante sus años de poder y, aunque lo que menos le apetezca a esas alturas de su existencia sea dominar el mundo, algo cosquillea en su interior. Es ese orgullo sádico que aún le queda dentro, enterrado bajo millones de remordimientos y deseos de volver atrás en el tiempo.

Pero no son sus emociones las que importan en ese instante, sino la figura del hombre que tiene frente a sí. Han pasado muchos años, pero Albus sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Tal vez tenga la barba más larga y blanca, pero es inconfundible. Incluso su magia lo reconoce y pretende dañarle, matarle y abrazarle para conservarle a su lado hasta el fin de sus patéticas existencias.

—Buenos días, Gellert.

Su voz no suena tan firme como él pretende. Gellert, encorvado, viejo y cansado, sonríe y se acerca un poco a él. Los guardias ya han cerrado la puerta nuevamente y los hechizos de protección zumban en sus oídos como aquellas abejas que hace tanto que no ve.

—Buenos días, Albus —Inclina la cabeza en señal de cortesía. Han pasado décadas, pero conserva sus modales—. Te veo muy bien. Y no, no te molestes en decir que tengo buen aspecto.

Albus sonríe y agita la cabeza. Debe pensar que no tiene remedio y es que, en el fondo, Gellert aún conserva un poco de aquel chico que vivió junto a Dumbledore el verano más inolvidable de toda su vida.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno. Podría estar mejor. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? También podría estar mejor.

Albus alza la mano y Gellert la ve ennegrecida y muerta. Maldita. Se estremece entero y el reproche escapa de sus labios sin que haga nada por contenerlo.

—¿Qué has hecho, insensato?

—Digamos que me he dejado llevar por un sueño carente de sentido. Nada importante —Albus suspira y da un par de pasos por la celda, observando lo que ha sido el hogar de Gellert durante tantos años—. ¿Te tratan bien?

—Soy Gellert Grindelwald.

Albus asiente. En ocasiones como aquella, sobran las palabras. El brujo guarda silencio nuevamente y al final se sienta en el viejo catre de su antiguo amigo. Gellert permanece en pie. Tiene la sensación de que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho.

—Hace mucho tiempo —Dice Albus, mirándole fijamente.

—Francamente, viejo amigo, te esperaba hace años.

Albus sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Muchas veces se ha repetido que debería ir a ver a Gellert, que se lo debían el uno al otro, pero nunca ha reunido el valor para hacerlo. Hay preguntas que deben hacerse y respuestas que le aterra tener que escuchar.

—Pero. ¿Qué podía esperar de ti? Siempre dejas las cosas para el último momento.

Gellert se sienta a su lado. Recuerda aquellos tiempos de gloria y poder, cuando pasaba los días esperando a que Albus fuera a enfrentarse con él. Había tardado más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido pensar en un principio y esa tardanza se había llevado consigo la vida de centenares de magos y brujas. Pero ya no hay vidas en peligro. O al menos no es Gellert el encargado de sembrar el caos, porque incluso en Nurmengard se escuchan rumores sobre cierto mago tenebroso inglés.

—En esta ocasión tampoco podía esperar más.

—¿La mano?

—La maldición avanza lenta pero imparable. Me quedan unos meses.

Gellert frunce el ceño y, aunque es lo que más desea en el mundo, no se atreve a tocarle.

—Siempre creí que yo sería el primero en morir. He conocido mejores hospedajes que esta prisión.

—Tú mismo la creaste.

—Porque no creía que sería uno de sus presos más antiguos —Los dos ancianos magos se sonríen. El miedo que invade a Gellert llega de improviso y siente la imperiosa necesidad de compartirlo con Albus—. ¿Crees que nos encontraremos al otro lado del velo?

Albus le mira fijamente, se lo piensa un instante y asiente.

—Estoy bastante convencido.

—¿Incluso después de todo lo que hice? —Y Gellert se siente muy pequeño al preguntar aquello, el peso de tanto dolor causado cayendo bruscamente sobre sus hombros.

—¿Te arrepientes? —La pregunta le pilla de improviso, pero no duda al asentir. Claro que se arrepiente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?—. Entonces estaremos juntos al otro lado. Tu alma está herida, pero no está rota. Tus remordimientos la están curando poco a poco. Son como una buena medicina: duelen, pero son efectivos.

Gellert alza una ceja. Quiere creer en las palabras de Albus porque lo necesita de todo corazón. Ese hombre es un brujo muy sabio. No puede equivocarse.

—Siempre tan cursi, Albus —Bromea para bajar la intensidad del momento. Su amigo se sonríe y vuelve a mirar la celda.

—Lamento no haber sido capaz de hacerte ver la realidad antes de esto, Gellert.

—No tienes nada que sentir. No pudiste hacer nada.

—Si hubiéramos hablado…

—No te hubiese hecho ningún caso. Créeme, Albus. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que mis acciones eran las correctas. Creí en mis ideales desde muy niño. Encontrarte fue una bendición, una oportunidad de compartir la grandeza con alguien igual a mí. Ahora me alegro de que comprendieras lo equivocados que estábamos. Me da miedo pensar en lo que podríamos haber hecho juntos.

—Hubiéramos alcanzado la grandeza, sin duda.

—Sí, pero. ¿A qué precio?

—A uno que nunca nadie debería estar dispuesto a pagar.

Gellert asiente. Es raro estar ahí, hablando con Dumbledore como si los años no hubieran pasado. Siempre se entendieron a la perfección y eso no lo ha cambiado nada. Resulta gratificante darse cuenta de ello.

—He pensado mucho en ese día, cuando murió Ariana —Dice Albus, y su voz suena tensa por primera vez—. En lo que pasó con Aberforth y en la pelea.

—Tu hermano era un tocapelotas, Albus, aunque lamento haberle torturado. ¿Podrías hacerle llegar mis más sinceras disculpas?

—No creo que a Ab las reciba con gusto, pero se las transmitiré.

—¡Oh, sí! El pequeño Aberforth, más terco que un hipogrifo.

—Ya no es tan pequeño... Pero no quiero hablarte de él.

—Sé de lo que quieres hablar.

—¿Lo sabes?

Gellert aprieta las mandíbulas. Albus ha necesitado toda una vida para atreverse a preguntar y él está dispuesto a darle la respuesta que necesita. Ya no tiene nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar y, cuando habla, lo hace con absoluta sinceridad.

—Siempre he lamentado su muerte, Albus, incluso antes de darme cuenta de que había elegido el camino equivocado y que no había marcha atrás —Traga saliva y le parece que los ojos de su amigo se llenan de lágrimas—. Nunca quise que le pasara nada. Espero que Aberforth pueda perdonarme también por eso. Y tú.

Albus suspira y cierra los ojos. No quiere mirar a Gellert a la cara porque siempre ha podido leer en ese rostro la verdad y le da miedo descubrir que el hombre le esté mintiendo. Es mejor creer que fue él y que lo lamenta con toda su alma. Es mejor eso que lo otro. Mucho mejor.

—Claro que te perdono, Gellert. He venido aquí porque necesitaba cerrar ese círculo. Perdonarte y perdonarme a mí mismo.

—Pues me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo.

Una pausa en la que se sella una reconciliación que ambos han ansiado durante décadas. Y Albus habla otra vez.

—Me temo que ha llegado el momento de marchar.

Gellert asiente. Los dos se levantan, se miran un instante fijamente y terminan dándose el abrazo que tanto se ha hecho esperar. Cuando se separan, Albus tiene lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Gellert también.

—Espero que nos encontremos en la otra vida —Dice Dumbledore a modo de despedida.

—Yo también —Las puertas se abren y las protecciones se levantan, pero antes de que el brujo salga, Gellert le habla de nuevo—. Feliz cumpleaños, Albus. No pensabas que se me había olvidado. ¿Verdad?

Albus sonríe y le dice adiós con la mano. Cuando Gellert se queda nuevamente a solas, se siente profundamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Ha tenido que contar una mentira piadosa, pero ha merecido la pena porque puede sentir como una de las heridas de su alma se cierra para siempre. Sí, tal vez haya esperanza para Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald cuando emprendan la aventura de la muerte.

**FIN**


End file.
